This disclosure relates to audio/video systems, and more particularly to a modular and scalable digital audio/video/lighting platform.
Live performance sound, video and lighting reinforcement has followed the basic conventions and configurations established in the early days of audio electronics using microphones, pickups, speakers and a central mixer and amplifier. Advanced technologies have largely been applied to this system within particular pieces of equipment (digital mixers using signal processing techniques) or to reduce the bulk or size of interconnections (digital snakes). This point by point application of technology has significantly complicated the tasks of sound engineers in setting up and managing live performance systems since few of the systems are integrated in either control or data transport, thus requiring extensive mapping and cumbersome custom setups.
Video and lighting displays also provide a component of presentations, requiring sophisticated control and coordination of all the components to provide an improved performance or presentation.
Embodiments of the system described herein vastly simplify audio/visual/lighting systems in both deployment and usage through the unique application of available technologies. Embodiments of the system result in high quality sound/video/lighting, less expensive equipment, better failure recovery, simplified equipment configuration and setup, configuration backup/restore, and access to advanced audio/video/lighting capabilities for even the novice user. All audio/video/lighting capabilities are integrated into one system which controls signal acquisition routing, conditioning, enhancement, combination and output. The embodiments interoperate with existing equipment to minimize expense and lower entry costs, while integrating advanced usability and deployment features.